Many drugs have to be administered by injection, since they are either subjected to degradation or are insufficiently absorbed when they are given, for example, orally or nasally or by the rectal route. A drug preparation intended for parenteral use has to meet a number of requirements in order to be approved by the regulatory authorities for use on humans. It must therefore be biocompatible and biodegradable and all used substances and their degradation products must be non-toxic. In addition, particulate drugs intended for injection have to be Small enough to pass through the injection needle, which preferably means that they should be smaller than 200 μm. The drug should not be degraded in the preparation to any great extent during production or storage thereof or after administration and should be released in a biologically active form with reproducible kinetics.
One class of polymers which meets the requirements of biocompatibility and biodegradation into harmless end products is the linear polyesters based on lactic acid, glycolic acid and mixtures thereof. These polymers will also hereinafter be referred to as PLGA. PLGA is degraded by ester hydrolysis in-to lactic acid and glycolic acid and has been shown to possess excellent biocompatibility. The innocuous nature of PLGA can be exemplified, moreover, by the approval by the regulating authorities, including the US Food and Drug Administration, of several parenteral delayed release preparations based on these polymers.
Parenterally administrable delayed release products currently on the market and based on PLGA include Decapeptyl™ (Ibsen Biotech), Prostap SR™ (Lederle), Decapeptyl® Depot (Ferring) and Zoladex® (Zeneca). The drugs in these preparations are all peptides. In other words, they consist of amino acids condensed into a polymer having a relatively low degree of polymerization and they do not have any well-defined three-dimensional structure. This, in turn, usually allows the use of relatively stringent conditions during the production of these products. For example, extrusion and subsequent size-reduction can be utilized, which techniques would probably not be allowed in connection with proteins, since these do not, generally speaking, withstand such stringent conditions.
Consequently, there is also a need for controlled release preparations for proteins. Proteins are similar to peptides in that they also consist of amino acids, but the molecules are larger and the majority of proteins are dependent on a well-defined three-dimensional structure as regards many of their properties, including biological activity and immunogenicity. Their three-dimensional structure can be destroyed relatively easily, for example by high temperatures, surface-induced denaturation and, in many cases, exposure to organic solvents. A very serious drawback connected with the use of PLGA, which is an excellent material per se, for delayed release of proteins is therefore the need to use organic solvents to dissolve the said PLGA, with the attendant risk that the stability of the protein will be compromised and that conformation changes in the protein will lead to an immunological reaction in the patient, which can produce both a loss of therapeutic effect, through the formation of inhibitory antibodies, and toxic side effects. Since it is extremely difficult to determine with certainty whether a complex protein has retained its three-dimensional structure in every respect, it is very important to avoid exposing the protein to conditions which might induce conformation changes.
Despite intense efforts aimed at modifying the PLGA technology in order to avoid this inherent problem of protein instability during the production process, progress within this field has been very slow, the main reason probably being that the three-dimensional structures for the majority of proteins are far too sensitive to withstand the manufacturing conditions used and the chemically acidic environment formed with the degradation of PLGA matricea. The scientific literature contains a large number of descriptions of stability problems in the manufacture of microspheres of PLGA owing to exposure to organic solvents. As an example of the acidic environment which is formed upon the degradation of PLGA matrices, it has recently been shown that the pH value in a PLGA microsphere having a diameter of about 40 μm falls to 1.5, which is fully sufficient to denature, or otherwise damage, many therapeutically usable proteins (Fu et al, Visual Evidence of Acidic Environment Within Degrading Poly(lactic-co-glycolic acid) (PLGA) Microspheres, Pharmaceutical Research, vol. 17, No. 1, 2000, 100-106). Should the microspheres have a greater diameter, the pH value can be expected to fall further owing to the fact that the acidic degradation products then get more difficult to diffuse away and the autocatalytic reaction is intensified.
The technique which is currently most commonly used to encapsulate water-soluble substances, such as proteins and peptides, is the use of multiple emulsion systems. The drug substance is dissolved in an aqueous or buffer solution and subsequently mixed with an organic solvent, immiscible with water, containing the dissolved polymer. An emulsion is formed which has the aqueous phase as the inner phase. Different types of emulsifiers and vigorous mixing are often used to create this first emulsion. This emulsion is then transferred, under agitation, to another liquid, usually water, containing another polymer, for example polyvinyl alcohol, which produces a water/oil/water triple emulsion. The microspheres are next hardened in some way. The most common way is to utilize an organic solvent having a low boiling point, typically dichloromethane, and to distil off the solvent. If the organic solvent is not fully immiscible with water, a continuous extraction procedure can be used by adding more water to the triple emulsion. A number of variations of this general procedure are also described in the literature. In certain cases, the primary emulsion is mixed with a non-aqueous phase, for example silicone oil. Solid drug materials can also be used instead of dissolved ones.
PLGA microspheres containing proteins are described in WO-A1-9013780, in which the main feature is the use of very low temperatures during the production of the microspheres for the purpose of preserving high biological activity in the proteins. The activity for encapsulated superoxide dismutation is measured, but only on the part which has been released from the particles. This method has been used to produce PLGA microspheres containing human growth hormone in WO-A1-9412158, wherein human growth hormone is dispersed in methylene chloride containing PLGA, the obtained dispersion is sprayed into a container of frozen ethanol beneath a layer of liquid nitrogen in order to freeze the fine droplets and said droplets are allowed to settle in the nitrogen on the ethanol, The ethanol is subsequently thawed and the microspheres start to sink in the ethanol, where the methylene chloride is extracted in the ethanol and the microspheres are hardened. Using this methodology, the protein stability can be better retained than in the majority of other processes for enclosing proteins in PLGA microspheres, and a product has also recently been approved by the regulatory authorities in the USA. However, this still remains to be clearly demonstrated for other proteins and the problem remains of exposing the enclosed biologically active substance to a very low pH during the degradation of the PLGA matrix.
In the aforementioned methods based on encapsulation with PLGA, the active substances are still exposed to an organic solvent and this, generally speaking, is harmful to the stability of a protein. Moreover, the discussed emulsion processes are complicated and probably problematical in any attempt to scale up to an industrial scale. Furthermore, many of the organic solvents which are utilized in many of these processes are associated with environmental problems and their high affinity for the PLGA polymer makes their removal difficult.
A number of attempts to solve the above-described problems caused by exposure of the biologically active substance to a chemically acidic environment during the biodegradation of the microsphere matrix and organic solvents in the manufacturing process have been described. In order to avoid an acidic environment during the degradation, attempts have been made to replace PLGA as the matrix for the microspheres by a polymer which produces chemically neutral degradation products, and in order to avoid exposing the biologically active substance to organic solvents, either it has been attempted to manufacture the microrpheres in advance and, only once they have been processed and dried, to load them with the biologically active substance, or attempts have been made to exclude or limit the organic solvent during manufacture of the microspheres.
By way of example, highly branched starch of relatively low molecular weight (maltodextrin, average molecular weight about 5 000 Da) has been covalently modified with acryl groups for conversion of this starch into a form which can be solidified into microspheres and the obtained polyacryl starch has been converted into particulate form by radical polymerization in an emulsion with toluene/chloroform (4:1) as the outer phase (Characterization of Polyacryl Starch Microparticles as Carriers for Proteins and Drugs, Artursson et al, J Pharm Sci, 73, 1507-1513, 1984). Proteins were able to be entrapped in these microspheres, but the manufacturing conditions expose the biologically active substance to both organic solvents and high shearing forces in the Lid manufacture of the emulsion. The obtained microspheres are dissolved enzymatically and the pH can be expected to be kept neutral. The obtained microspheres are not suitable for parenteral administration, especially repeated administrations, for a number of reasons. Most important of all is the incomplete and very slow biodegradability of both the starch matrix (Biodegradable Microspheres IV. Factors Affecting the Distribution and Degradation of Polyacryl Starch Microparticles, Laakso et al, J Pharm Sci 75, 962-967, 1986) and the synthetic polymer chain which cross-links the starch molecules. Moreover, these microspheres are far too small, <2 μm in diameter, to be suitable for injection in the tissues for sustained release, since tissue macrophages can easily phagocytize them. Attempts to raise the degradation rate and the degree of degradation by introducing a potentially biodegradable ester group in order to bond the acryl groups to the highly branched starch failed to produce the intended result and even these polyacryl starch microspheres were biodegraded far too slowly and incompletely over reasonable periods of time (BIODEGRADABLE MICROSPHERES: Some Properties of Polyacryl Starch Microparticles Prepared from Acrylic acid Esterified Starch, Laakso and Sjöholm, 1987 (76), pp. 935-939, J Pharm Sci.)
Microspheres of polyacryl dextran have been manufactured in two-phase aqueous systems (Stenekes et al, The Preparation of Dextran Microspheres in an All-Aqueous System. Effect of the Formulation Parameters on Particle Characteristics, Pharmaceutical Research, Vol. 15, No. 4, 1998, 557-561, and Franssen and Hennink, A novel preparation method for polymeric microparticles without using organic solvents, Int J Pharm 168, 1-7, 1998). With this mode of procedure, the biologically active substance is prevented from being exposed to organic solvents but, for the rest, the microspheres acquire properties equivalent to the properties described for the polyacryl starch microspheres above, which makes them unsuitable for repeated parenteral administrations. Bearing in mind that man does not have specific dextran-degrading enzymes, the degradation rate should be even lower than for polyacryl starch microspheres. The use of dextran is also associated with a certain risk of serious allergic reactions.
Manufacture of starch microspheres with the use of non-chemically-modified starch using an oil as the outer phase has been described (U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,249; Schröder, U., Crystallized carbohydrate spheres for slow release and targeting, Methods Enzymol, 1985 (112), 116-128; Schröder, U., Crystallized carbohydrate spheres as a slow release matrix for biologically active substances, Bio-materials 5:100-104, 1984). The microspheres are solidified in these cases by precipitation in acetone, which leads both to the exposure of the biologically active substance to an organic solvent and to the non-utilization, during the manufacturing process, of the natural tendency of the starch to solidify through physical cross-linking. This leads, in turn, to microspheres having inherent instability, since the starch, after resuspension in water and upon exposure to body fluids, will endeavour to form such cross-links. In order for a water-in-oil emulsion to be obtained, high shear forces are required and the microspheres which are formed are far too small to be suitable for parenteral sustained release.
EP 213303 A2 describes the production of microapheres of, inter alia, chemically unmodified starch in two-phase aqueous systems, utilizing the natural capacity of the starch to solidify through the formation of physical cross-links, and the immobilization of a substance in these microspheres for the purpose of avoiding exposure of the biologically active substance to organic solvents. The described methodology, in combination with the starch quality which is defined, does not give rise to fully biodegradable particles. Neither are the obtained particles suitable for injection, particularly for repeated injections over a longer period, since the described starch quality contains far too high quantities of foreign vegetable protein. In contrast to what is taught by this patent, it has now also surprisingly been found that significantly better yield and higher loading of the biologically active molecule can be obtained if significantly higher concentrations of the polymers are used than is required to form the two-phase aqueous system and that this also leads to advantages in terms of the conditions for obtaining stable, non-aggregated microspheres and their size distribution. The temperature treatments which are described cannot be used for sensitive macromolecules and the same applies to the processing which comprises drying with either ethanol or acetone
Alternative methods for the manufacture of microspheres in two-phase aqueous systems have been described. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,981,719, microparticles are made by mixing the biologically active macromolecule with a polymer at a pH close to the isoelectric point of the macromolecule and stabilizing the microspheres through the supply of energy, preferably heat. The lowest share of macromolecule, i.e. the biologically active substance, in the preparation is 40%, which for most applications is too high and leads to great uncertainty in the injected quantity of active substance, since the dose of microparticles becomes far too low. Even though the manufacturing method is described as mild and capable of retaining the biological activity of the entrapped biologically active substance, the microparticles are stabilized by heating and, in the examples given, heating is effected to at least 58° C. for 30 min. and, in many cases, to 70-90° C. for an equivalent period, which cannot be expected to be tolerated by sensitive proteins, the biological activity of which is dependent on a three-dimensional structure, and even where the protein has apparently withstood the manufacturing process, there is still a risk of small, but nonetheless not insignificant changes in the conformation of the protein. As the outer phase, a combination of two polymers is always used, generally polyvinyl pyrrolidone and PEG, which complicates the manufacturing process in that both these substances must be washed away from the microspheres in a reproducible and reliable manner. The formed microparticles are too small (in the examples, values below 0.1 μm in diameter are quoted) to be suitable for parenteral sustained release after, for example, subcutaneous injection, since macrophages, which are cells which specialize in phagocytizing particles and which are present in the tissues, are easily capable of phagocytizing microspheres up to 5-10, possibly 20 μm, and the phagocytized particles are localized intracellularly in the lysosomes, where both the particles and the biologically active substance are degraded, whereupon the therapeutic effect is lost. The very small particle size also makes the processing of the microspheres more complicated, since desirable methods, such as filtration, cannot be used. The equivalent applies to U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,884.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,709 and EP 0 688 429 B1 describe the use of two-phase aqueous systems for the manufacture of macromolecular microparticle solutions and chemical or thermal cross-linking of the dehydrated macromolecules to form microparticles. It is entirely undesirable to chemically cross-link the biologically active macromolecule, either with itself or with the microparticle matrix, since chemical modifications of this kind have a number of serious drawbacks, such as reduction of the bioactivity of a sensitive protein and risk of induction of an immune response to the new antigenic determinants of the protein, giving rise to the need for extensive toxicological studies to investigate the safety of the product. Microparticles which are made through chemical cross-linking with glutaraldehyde are previously known and are considered generally unsuitable for repeated administrations parenterally to humans, The microparticles which are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,709 suffer in general terms from the same drawbacks as are described for U.S. Pat. No. 5,981,719, with unsuitable manufacturing conditions for sensitive proteins, either through their exposure to chemical modification or to harmful temperatures, and a microparticle size distribution which is too narrow for parenteral, sustained release and which complicates post-manufacture processing of the microspheres.
WO 97/14408 describes the use of air-suspension technology for producing microparticles for sustained release after parenteral administration, without the biologically active substance being exposed to organic solvents. However, the publication provides no guidance towards the process according to the invention or towards the novel microparticles which can thereby be obtained.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,582, a microsphere consisting of PLGA and containing a macromolecule is produced by a two-stage process, in which the microsphere as such is first manufactured using organic solvents and then loaded with the macromolecule at a later stage in which the organic solvent has already been removed. This procedure leads to far too low a content of the biologically active substance, generally 1-2%, and to a very large fraction being released immediately after injection, which very often is entirely unsuitable. This far too rapid initial release is already very high given a 1% load and becomes even more pronounced when the active substance content in the microspheres is higher. Upon the degradation of the PLGA matrix, the pH falls to levels which are generally not acceptable for sensitive macromolecules.
A method of controlling the release pattern of (poly)peptides is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,885, said release being accomplished by forming insoluble addition salts thereof. In other words the technique disclosed therein is based on the fact that a water insoluble peptide is released to a lesser extent than its water soluble derivates, which is quite contrary to the technique used in the present invention to properly control the release of generally water soluble substances.
More relevant to illustrate the front line of the art represented by the present invention is Nature Medicine, vol 2, No 7, July 1996, pp 795-799. This document shows that the best result as to release in vivo of microencapsulated human growth hormone before the present invention was made was approximately 30% by weight thereof essentially released within the first 12 hours. Such a release profile has been found to involve a number of side effects and a low therapeutical effect.
That starch is, in theory, a very suitable, perhaps even ideal, matrix material for microparticles has been known for a long time, since starch does not need to be dissolved in organic solvents and has a natural tendency to solidify and since there are enzymes within the body which can break down the starch into endogenic and neutral substances, ultimately glucose, and since starch, presumably owing to the similarity with endogenic glycogen, has been shown to be non-immunogenic. Despite intense efforts, starch having properties which enable manufacture of microparticles suitable for parenteral use and conditions which enable manufacture of fully biodegradable microparticles under mild conditions, which allow sensitive, biologically active substances, such as proteins, to become entrapped, has not been previously described.
Starch granules naturally contain impurities, such as starch proteins, which makes them unsuitable for injection parenterally. In the event of unintentional depositing of insufficiently purified starch, such as can occur in operations where many types of operating gloves are powdered with stabilized starch granules, very serious secondary effects can arise. Neither are starch granules intrinsically suitable for repeated parenteral administrations, for the reason that they are not fully biodegradable within acceptable time spans.
Starch microspheres made of acid-hydrolyzed and purified starch have been used for parenteral administration to humans, The microspheres were made by chemical cross-linking with epichlorohydrin under strongly alkaline conditions. The chemical modification which was then acquired by the starch leads to reduced biodegradability, so that the microspheres can be fully dissolved by endogenic enzymes, such as α-amylase, but not converted fully into glucose as the end product. Neither the manufacturing method nor the obtained microspheres are suitable for the immobilization of sensitive proteins, nor is such acid-hydrolyzed starch, which is essentially based on hydrolyzed amylose, suitable for producing either fully biodegradable starch microspheres or starch microspheres containing a high load of a biologically active substance, such as a protein.
Hydroxyethyl starch (HES) is administered parenterally to humans in high doses as a plasma substitute. HES is produced by starch granules from starch consisting broadly exclusively of highly branched amylopectin, so-called “waxy maize”, being acid-hydrolyzed in order to reduce the molecular weight distribution and being subsequently hydroxyethylated under alkaline conditions and acid-hydrolyzed once more to achieve an average molecular weight of around 200,000 Da. After this, filtration, extraction with acetone and spray-drying are carried out. The purpose of the hydroxyethylation is to prolong the duration of the effect, since non-modified amylopectin is very rapidly degraded by α-amylase and its residence time in the circulation is around 10 minutes. HES is not suitable for the production of fully biodegradable microspheres containing a biologically active substance, since the chemical modification leads to a considerable fall in the speed and completeness of the biodegradation and results in the elimination of the natural tendency of the starch to solidify through the formation of non-covalent cross-linkings. Moreover, highly concentrated solutions of HES become far too viscous to be usable for the production of microparticles. The use of HES in these high doses shows that parenterally usable starch can be manufactured, even though HES is not usable for the manufacture of microspheres without chemical cross-linking or precipitation with organic solvents.
WO 99/00425 describes the use of heat-resistant proteolytic enzymes with wide pH-optimum to purge starch granules of surface-associated proteins. The obtained granules are not suitable for parenteral administration, since they still contain the starch proteins which are present within the granules and there is a risk that residues of the added proteolytic enzymes will be left in the granules. Neither are the granules suitable for the manufacture of parenterally administrable starch microspheres in two-phase aqueous systems, since they have the wrong molecular weight distribution to be able to be used in high enough concentration, even after being dissolved, and, where microspheres can be obtained, they are probably not fully biodegradable.
The use of shearing to modify the molecular weight distribution of starch, for the purpose of producing better starch for the production of tablets, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,342 and WO 93/21008. The starch which is obtained is not suitable for parenteral administration owing to the high content of starch proteins, which might be present in denatured form after the shearing, and neither is the obtained starch suitable for producing biodegradable starch microspheres for parenteral administration or for use in two-phase aqueous systems for the production of such starch microspheres. Shearing has also been used to manufacture hydroxyethylstarch, as is disclosed in WO 96/10042. However, for similar reasons such hydroxyethylstarch is not either suitable for parenteral administration or for the production of microspheres as referred to above.
A process for the production of parenterally administrable microparticles and microparticles having the following features would therefore be extremely desirable:    a process which makes it possible to entrap biologically active substances which are sensitive to or instable in organic solvents, i.e. primarily water-soluble substances, in microparticles with retention of their biological activity;    a process by means of which biologically active substances can be entrapped under conditions which do not expose them to organic solvents, high temperatures or high shear forces and which allows them to retain their biological activity;    a process which permits high loading of a parenterally administrable preparation with even sensitive, biologically active substances;    a process by means of which a substantially fully biodegradable and biocompatible preparation can be produced, which is suitable for injecting parenterally and upon whose degradation chemically neutral endogenic substances are formed;    a process by means of which a parenterally injectable preparation having a size exceeding 20 μm and preferably exceeding 30 μm, is produced for the purpose of avoiding phagocytosis of tissue macrophages and which simplifies processing of the same during manufacture;    a process for the production of microparticles containing a biologically active substance, which microparticles can be used as intermediate product in the production of a preparation for controlled, sustained or delayed release and which permit rigorous quality control of the chemical stability and biological activity of the entrapped biological substance;    a process which utilizes a parenterally acceptable starch which is suitable for the production of substantially fully biodegradable starch microparticles;    a substantially fully biodegradable and biocompatible microparticulate preparation which is suitable for injecting parenterally and upon whose degradation chemically neutral endogenic substances are formed;    a microparticulate preparation containing a biologically active substance and having a particle size distribution which is suitable for coating by means of air suspension technology and having sufficient mechanical strength for this purpose;    a coated microparticulate preparation containing a biologically active substance, which preparation gives a controlled release after parenteral administration,
Objects such as these and other objects are achieved by means or the invention defined below.